Little Bird
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Vuela, pequeño pajarito, vuela alto… más… más alto… ¡Más rápido! Qué no te alcance. Pequeño pajarito, ¿por qué te detienes?, ¿por qué no sigues?, ¿por qué caes?... ¿por qué mueres?
1. Ascenso

**Disclaimer:** _Burbuja no es de mi pertenencia (gracias a Craig, Dios, Dios ahogado, de la luz, de mil rostros, dioses viejos y nuevos, paganos y míticos, señor oscuro, rey demonio de los cinco infiernos *guiño, guiño*, Cthulhu, o cualquier otra entidad suprema en la que crean). Solo utilizo al personaje para depravar el fandom._

 **Advertencia:** _Me tomo en serio su clasificación M. Este drabble y los siguientes (si quiero…) serán de contenido fuerte, violento y ofensivo para lectores sensibles. Pido con toda la seriedad posible que se_ _ **lea bajo cuidado**_ _, pues este escrito tratará el tema de la violación, prostitución y maltrato._

 _Habrá OoC para poder manejar un universo alternativo, que de una vez indico que no me baso en una zona, época o cultura en específico. No es reflejo de una sociedad siglo XXI, pero sí de la naturaleza vil del agresor hacía la víctima._

* * *

 **.**

 **.-.-. Little Bird .-.-.**

 **.**

Ascenso

 _._

* * *

 _Vuela._

 _Vuela, pequeño pajarito._

A veces quisiera ser libre. A veces quisiera caminar sobre la arena de una playa y sentir como mis pies se entierran en cada minúsculo grano. A veces quisiera mirar al horizonte, perderme en los colores de la alborada y respirar la fresca brisa que rozaría con gentileza mis pómulos. A veces quisiera conocer la espuma golpear mis tobillos, ser arrastrada por la ola y llevarme lejos, muy, muy lejos. A veces quisiera ser libre. A veces quisiera estar viva.

Desearía estar viva.

No recuerdo la sensación de un rayo de sol en mi cara, tampoco el sabor de una comida fresca ni el olor de un chocolate caliente. Se me ha olvidado como se oye la risa de un infante, las dulces canciones de una madre a su hijo, las palabras amorosas pronunciadas por unos labios rebosantes de dulzura o si quiera como se ve el exterior. Solo conozco un lugar, solo estoy en un lugar; oscuro, sucio, húmedo, maloliente, putrefacto.

Era como la muerte misma, era como el infierno mismo. Pero a veces – _solo a veces_ –, me gustaba querer e imaginar imposibles.

 _Vuela alto… más… más alto…_

 _¡Más rápido!_

 _Qué no te alcance._

Escucho ruido… son pisadas. Alguien baja. _Él_ baja. Mi pulso acelera, mi respiración se vuelve irregular, mi pecho se oprime. Conozco esta sensación – _lo único que conozco_ –, mi corazón late deprisa, las yemas de mis dedos cosquillean, estoy demasiado entumida para esconderme y no siento mi cuerpo. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Se prende un foco que me encandila, su luz artificial me ciega por completo y no logro divisar la cara de ese hombre pero su silueta es suficiente para que vuelva a sentir temor. Estoy temblando y él ríe, complacido. Su sonrisa retorcida hace que poco a poco vea su rostro. Disfruta mi reacción, goza de mi deplorable estado.

Comienza a bajarse los pantalones…

 _Pequeño pajarito, ¿por qué te detienes?_

Dolía. Me estaba destrozando por dentro y mis gritos lo excitaban. No quería gritar pero me golpeaba sí no lo hacía. Ahora, lo único que quería era que terminara pronto para que se fuera y me dejara sola, tirada en mi miseria mientras me abrazaba a mí misma y aguantaba las ganas de romper en llanto por sentirme sucia, culpable, asquerosa…

Ultrajada.

Pero él no se detendría. Había pagado por toda la noche. Me lo dijo cuándo me obligó a darle placer oral. Cuanto gustó de mi sorpresa y horror pues se relamió los labios cuando lo miré con miedo. Sabía que era lo único que podía hacer, no podía huir, no podía hacer nada. Por eso tenía que soportar sus rasposas manos pasar por mis caderas, cintura, senos y cuello.

A este cliente le gustaba maltratar, me ahorcó con fuerza mientras me obligaba a ver sus ojos, completamente negros, poseídos por una diabólica perversión. El aire comenzaba a faltarme, no quería forcejar para mantenerme viva, prefería mil veces que él me matara antes de que llegara a su orgasmo…

Pero mis deseos volvieron a ser eso, vanos deseos. Chilló como cerdo cuando se derramó fuera de mí, manchándome de su asquerosa esencia. Ya no podía llorar, quería sentir las lágrimas rodar por mis mugrientas mejillas, pero ya no me salían.

 _¿Por qué no sigues?_

…

 _¿Por qué caes?_

Había dejado de reír, de sentir, de luchar. Me había convertido en un cascarón vacío que obligada recibía a cuanto hombre pagara para cumplir sus fetiches. Eran bastantes los que preferían a las rubias de ojos azules, inocentes y muy jóvenes.

Entonces, cuando el tiempo terminaba llegaba el siguiente. Hasta un perro callejero vivía mejor que yo. Comprendí que no podía ser libre, no podía ser como el pequeño pajarito que cantaba en el exterior. Ese viejo hombre me lo dijo una vez… no era un herrerillo común* que volaba lejos de su jaula, era una muñeca hecha para el deleite masculino. Una muñeca hecha de vil trapo viejo.

Y cada vez que la luz era apagada y las pisadas se alejaban para cerrar la puerta con llave, atrás se dejaban a un cuerpo inmóvil, desnudo y cubierto de moretones. La chica que quería ser un pajarillo volvía a ser una muñeca, ni siquiera una persona, ni siquiera una mujer. Un juguete que esperaba al próximo comprador... Uno, que esperaba pronto descocerse para finalmente ser desechada.

 _Pequeño pajarito, ¿por qué mueres?_

.

.

* * *

 _*_ Herrerillo común: _Especie de ave de varios colores, entre ellos el azul, amarillo, blanco, negro y verde._


	2. Luz

**Disclaimer:** _Burbuja no es de mi pertenencia (gracias a cualquier entidad mayor que lo quiso así). Yo solo utilizo al personaje para depravar al fandom._

 **Advertencia:** _UA, OoC, **M por obvias razones**. Violencia, maltrato, violaciones y prostitución. Lector sensible a estos temas absténganse a leer._

* * *

 **.**

 **.-.-. Little Bird .-.-.**

.

Luz

.

* * *

El sonido de las gotas al caer al gran charco que se había formado era lo que me mantenía distraída. Las torrenciales lluvias de los días anteriores lograron estropear un poco la fachada del techo y un leve rayo de sol se asomaba por el pequeño agujero. Era hermoso, era perfecto; tan brillante y sereno. La tormenta había pasado y ahora era calma…

Pero no para mí. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo una esclava pero los cambios en mi cuerpo me decían que había sido lo suficiente. Mis caderas se ensancharon, mis senos crecieron un poco y mis piernas se alargaron. El hombre que me retenía me lo dijo claramente cuando comencé a tener cambios; ya era toda una mujer.

Desde ese momento odié serlo, odié haber crecido, odié haber nacido en mi condición. Como mujer no conocía otra cosa más que servir a los hombres que contrataban mis servicios. Al principio me negaba a aceptarlo pero comprendí que debía resignarme sí quería seguir observando un rayo de sol atravesar un hueco en el techo, pues solo los pequeños detalles lograban mantenerme estable.

Estaba tan embelesada con la poca luz que recibía mi mohosa prisión que no me percaté de la presencia de mi dueño.

—Eh, puta—su rasposa voz me devolvió a la realidad y en seguida me tiró agua fría de un balde que no dudó en aventarme de igual modo cuando este se halló vacío—. Despierta, tienes compañía.

Traté de serenarme lo más rápido que pude, no quería volver a hacerlo enojar. En la penumbra logré divisar otra silueta que antes no había descubierto y cuando apenas empezaba a fijarme en su rostro, mi dueño encendió las velas de la mesa logrando así que mis ojos se toparan directamente con los del hombre que estaba frente a mí. Aquel sujeto era… diferente. Eras diferente. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y los escalofríos me erizaron la piel, sí antes había temblado por sentir tanto miedo, ahora estaba petrificada.

—Esta está muy sucia, ¿no quiere otra?

—Quiero esta—contestaste sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

— ¿Seguro? Usted bien podría pagar por una mejor.

—Podría—respondiste sin importancia. Te veías con un porte galante. Eras demasiado refinado a comparación de los hombres que solían rentarme—. Pero quiero esta.

El viejo hombre asintió y no replicó más. No le importaba en lo más mínimo las preferencias de los clientes por lo que decidió no seguir insistiendo, pero lo que en realidad deseaba era ganar más dinero. Yo era tan barata que por ello no se esforzaba en alimentarme y asearme adecuadamente. Me mantenía deplorable para hombres de iguales condiciones.

—Con esta ramera no hay reembolsos— y dicho esto se alejó para dejarnos a solas.

Recuerdo que parecías alguien decente con esas ropas bien lavadas y cuidadas. Luego, te hincaste para quedar a mi altura y liberaste mis tobillos de los grilletes con la llave que mi dueño te dio. Sobaste las heridas de mis pies, con una ternura que me desconcertó por completo y llevaste una de tus manos al moretón que tenía en mi muslo. Recorriste con la yema de tu dedo índice la piel pinta de morado y verde y presionaste con fuerza la zona haciendo que me quejara por el dolor.

— ¿Te duele? —Preguntaste con una genuina preocupación. La forma como me mirabas era tan distinta, parecía que realmente te importaba y eso me brindó una extraña sensación. Era agradable, quería llorar por lo bueno que te mostrabas; tan comprensible. Por primera vez comenzaba a confiar en alguien por lo que asentí con timidez.

Sonreíste comprensivo al ver mi expresión y me ayudaste a ponerme de pie. Después te acercaste a mí y me abrazaste con delicadeza. En esos leves segundos tu contacto fue parte de los minúsculos detalles que me mantenían cuerda. Cerré los ojos para atesorar la primera muestra de amabilidad que me ofrecían.

 _Creí que eras como un ángel, pero…_

Tú te aproximaste a mí oído sin romper el abrazo y no dudaste en susurrarme con tranquilidad las siguientes palabras: —No te preocupes más por estas heridas—luego besaste con dulzura mi lóbulo derecho—… porque lo que yo te haré te dolerá hasta el grado que desees una muerte rápida.

Abrí los ojos, asustada, y tú solamente te separaste de mí con la misma – _falsa_ – sonrisa amable. Sin pensártelo dos veces me abofeteaste con fuerza y caí directo al frío y encharcado suelo. El ardor se extendió por toda mi mejilla en cuestión de segundos y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos. Torpemente cubrí la zona con mi mano para voltear a observarte. Sé que te puso duro escuchar el impacto de tu palma contra mi piel, comenzabas a excitarte porque indudablemente se notaba en el bulto prominente que yacía entre tus piernas.

Ahora me enseñabas tu verdadera cara; sonriéndome con crueldad y superioridad. Hacía poco te veías tan diferente. Te creía diferente. Y resultaste ser igual que todos los anteriores.

 _Eras el mismísimo demonio._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Muchisímas y sinceras gracias a Cecick C. Iugetsoiru y Aaly por sus reviews y a Arctic-Days y Luthien Tinuviel 27 por sus favoritos. _  
_**


	3. Recuerdo

**Disclaimer:** _Nada mío solo la trama._

 **Advertencia:** _UA, OoC, escenas fuertes de violencia, maltratos, violaciones._

* * *

.

 **.-.-. Little Bird .-.-.**

.

Recuerdo

.

* * *

Nunca conocí mujer más hermosa que ella. Su piel era tan perfecta, blanca como porcelana, como muñeca de porcelana. Poseía unas abundantes pestañas que adornaban sus grandes y preciosos ojos tan azules como los míos pero más encantadores, los de ella eran como dos cristales que reflejaban todo lo que observaban. Me gustaba apreciarlos, me encantaba como podía verme a través de ellos porque todo lo que ella miraba se volvía bello. Me sentía bonita cuando aquel par se fijaba en mí, pero me sentía todavía más cuando la propietaria de aquellos cristales me sonreía con genuino cariño.

Adoraba acariciar sus cabellos castaños, largos y sedosos. Me fascinaba escuchar su voz cuando me cantaba al oído, cuando me arrullaba o cuando decía que me amaba… Adoraba de igual manera pasar las noches a su lado, abrazadas y protegidas al dormir, sin importarnos lo que sucediera el día de mañana porque mientras nos tuviéramos la una a la otra podíamos seguir viviendo en aquel infierno.

Nunca conocí mujer más hermosa que ella… Robín… era mi amiga, mi alma gemela. Y yo la amaba… en verdad la amaba.

Pero la apartaron de mi lado. Me quitaron a quien más quería en este mundo, a quien veía como una hermana y alejarnos así me había dolido más que nada, incluso más que los golpes y agresiones sexuales que constantemente recibíamos de los hombres. Robín era la única que me entendía, era mi apoyo y yo el de ella. Sí tan solo hubiese sabido lo que le pasaría, sí tan solo me hubiese escuchado, sí tan solo no hubiese quedado embarazada…

Nuestro dueño no lo permitía. No le gustaba lidiar con una mujer en cinta porque implicaba un enorme fastidio tener que ocuparse de tal carga y ni hablar del bebé que diera a luz, por esta razón nos obligaba a deshacernos de la cría sí es que esta lograba nacer. En la mayoría de los casos nos mandaba abortar antes, pero en otras ocasiones y para su propio deleite obligaba a la madre a matar con sus propias manos a su hijo recién nacido. El dueño se divertía del llanto de la ingrata que tuviera que correr tal destino. Él decía que era nuestra culpa, que de todas maneras aquellos bastardos no vivirían orgullosos de saber que sus madres eran burdas prostitutas.

Y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Sin embargo, la idea de poder ser madre, para muchas, era un gran trozo de cielo. Pero el dueño obligó a Robín a parir a su bebé y ambas sabíamos que tarde o temprano su hijo tenía que morir.

Sí tan solo me hubiese escuchado… sí tan solo no hubiese roto su promesa.

— _¿Prometes que siempre estaremos juntas, pase lo que pase? —alcé mi dedo meñique y ella lo entrelazó con el suyo._

— _Lo prometo._

Sí tan solo no se hubiera encariñado con ese niño.

— _No tienes porque hacerlo—le extendí la mano pero ella rechazó mi gesto negando con la cabeza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente—. Yo puedo hacerlo por ti. Ya lo habíamos acordado…_

— _¡Pero es mi hijo!_

¿Por qué, Robín?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué cambiaste tan pronto de parecer?

— _Es hijo de un violador—contesté fríamente mientras me acercaba e intentaba evitar que retrocediera. Ella solo me sonrió aún con su rostro lleno de lágrimas._

— _Él no tiene la culpa… es inocente._

¿Por qué tenías que elegirlo a él?, ¿por qué me dejaste sola?

— _Robín, por favor… no lo hagas—volví a extender mi mano en un vano intento de convencerla, pero en esos ojos, aquellos que alguna vez admiré, se veía la determinación de tirarse por el acantilado con ese bebé en brazos._

— _Perdóname, Burbuja_.

Y saltó. Me sonrió por última vez y saltó de espaldas sin quitar su melancólica sonrisa. El llanto de ese bebé había cesado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando me di cuenta mi mejor amiga ya no estaba conmigo. Me había cambiado por el amor de madre, pero no la culpé. Sabía que ella sería incapaz de permitir semejante atrocidad porque a pesar de haberme pedido tal encargo, al final optó por suicidarse con su hijo.

Ese día logró escapar de la cabaña y antes de que el dueño pudiera encontrarnos se lanzó por el pedregoso barranco. No me atreví a ver cómo había quedado su cuerpo, recuerdo que caí de rodillas y antes de que pudiera salir del shock, unas manos me sujetaron con fuerza de los hombros. Me habían encontrado y con ello me había convertido en la puta más barata del negocio. Desde ese día mi castigo fue permanecer encerrada y no he vuelto a salir desde entonces.

Nunca odié a Robín, solo no la comprendía… hasta que yo misma tuve que asfixiar a mi pequeña hija frente al dueño. Solo así entendí lo que era el verdadero dolor. Ni siquiera perder a mi mejor amiga o ser depravada por cuanto hombre hubiera se comparaba al despiadado hecho de tener que asesinar a mi propio pedacito de cielo.

No tuve el mismo coraje que ella tuvo en ese instante. Y jamás hasta la fecha he podido perdonármelo. Cada mañana despertaba con el recuerdo de Robín y sus hermosos ojos, y con él el recuerdo de mi bebé, tan frágil e inocente. No existía días en los que no me sintiera tan culpable e inferior a ellas.

Me daba tanta repugnancia mi sola existencia que quizás por ello no me había atrevido a cometer suicidio… Merecía seguir sufriendo todo el castigo de este infierno.

.

.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a Arctic-Days y yuki-chan22 por sus lindos reviews, favoritos y alertas.**


	4. Cambio

**Disclaimer:** _Nada mío, solo trama y algunos personajes bastardos._

 **Advertencia:** _M por temas maduros, lenguaje fuerte y violencia. Ah, y UA como OoC._

* * *

 **.**

 **.-.-. Little Bird .-.-.**

 **.**

Cambio

.

* * *

No siento mis extremidades, no puedo mover ni un solo dedo y ni siquiera sé cuál sea la causa de ello, sí por culpa del frío que se cuela por los orificios de las húmedas paredes o por los golpes que recibí de mi último cliente, no podía afirmarlo, lo único que tenía por cierto es que no podía moverme sin sentir fatiga. Había pasado horas, quizás días, sintiendo la molestia en todos mis músculos como si mil agujas fueran enterradas en la piel para inmovilizarme. Pero lo más deprimente era que no moriría así, tenía que estar viva… aún le era útil al dueño…

Algunas mujeres cuentan el tiempo que llevan encerradas en este lugar, otras muchas cuentan los hombres que las violan al día y las que quedan perdimos la cuenta cuando descubrimos que los números realmente no tenían ningún significado. ¿Por qué tener un registro de las veces que alguien metió cualquier cosa entre tus piernas? Hacerlo no disminuirá el martirio.

Como ahora, tener en mente las veces que un hombre me obligó a ponerme en posiciones humillantes no me ayudarán a olvidar la horrible sensación que tenía en la garganta por falta de agua. Moría de sed pero no podía pedir ya que el dueño me golpearía sí lo hiciera. Estaba castigada porque mi último comprador había quedado insatisfecho con mis servicios. Al parecer ya no era lo suficientemente atractiva para los hombres, había perdido mi encanto.

O eso creí hasta que la puerta del sótano se abrió. _Otro más_ , pensé mientras observaba a la dirección sin prestar atención a como era el sujeto. No me importaba, sus rostros eran iguales para mí, todo aquel que entrara para montarme lo era. Pero nuevamente me equivoqué cuando la luz se encendió y vi al que sería mi acompañante por la próxima hora.

Mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó frenéticamente cuando observé tu distinguida sonrisa tan falsa que escondía al verdadero monstruo. No creía que volvería a verte, aún me dolía el último encuentro que habíamos tenido y el cual, sin duda, había sido el más horrible de todos.

—Hola, pajarito—susurraste con malicia—, ¿me extrañaste?

Aterrada, desvié mi vista de tu penetrante mirada para descubrir que detrás de ti se encontraba mi dueño, pero por la expresión que tenía él en el rostro me hizo comprender que todo iría a peor. Jamás lo había visto tan complacido, su malvada sonrisa comenzó a perturbarme.

—Escúchame, sucia ramera—comentó el dueño que caminaba hacia nosotros—, esta vez han pagado mucho más de lo que cuestas, deberías agradecérselo.

Tenerte como cliente era el peor de los tormentos. No solo era tortura física a la que me inducías, sino que también gozabas de jugar con mi mente como la primera vez que te conocí. El dulce trato que me hiciste creer que me darías era poco comparado a la enfermiza obsesión que tenías conmigo. No sabía que era peor, si cuando lastimabas mi cuerpo o cuando al finalizar tus sádicas fantasías me tocabas con delicadeza y me hablabas con ternura, como si realmente estuvieras arrepentido de haberme maltratado. Luego te mofabas de mí cuando me dejaba llevar por las evidentes mentiras que me decías. Y es que no importaba que supiera que todo era un simple juego para ti… por muy obvias que fueran las farsas… esas farsas eran las únicas veces en las que podía pretender que alguien me quería.

Era sumamente patético que me gustaran esos pequeños y engañosos momentos de cariño. Y por eso te odiaba, te temía…

Me miraste con deseo, eran raras las veces en las que alguien me veía así. Solías decirme que eras el único que comprendía mi verdadero valor, que cualquier otro solo me veía como un mero depósito donde correrse. Un simple saco de carne con agujeros donde meter una verga... pero me asegurabas que tú eras distinto y que yo era tu pequeño pajarito.

" _Eres mía, Burbuja, no importa cuántos te follen, escupan o golpeen… Nadie podrá borrar las cicatrices que te he dejado porque soy el hombre que más odias en toda tu asquerosa vida. Eres mía. Serás solo mía."_

Y ahora, volvías a estar frente a mí con esa expresión perversa mientras que el dueño me obligaba a ponerme de pie para luego empujarme y romper con la poca distancia que tenía contigo.

Agradecía que solo serían unas horas y luego no tendría que mirarte hasta dentro de otro tiempo. Tenía el consuelo de que te irías, como siempre. Pero ya antes me lo habías dicho… antes, cuando me cogías por detrás, desgarrándome el culo como sé que tanto te excitaba… y me dejaste en claro que nunca, nunca sería suficiente para ti un par de horas o una noche entera.

No sé porque no lo vi venir. Era lógico que terminarías comprándome pero no para un tiempo limitado y me lo hiciste saber cuándo me tomaste el brazo y me obligaste a seguirte hacía la superficie. Estaba tan conmocionada que no me di cuenta cuando me amarraste una soga en las muñecas y me jalaste con ella para que no dejara de caminar.

La luz me cegó por completo, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que logré ir al exterior que casi me desmayo por tan fuerte conmoción, pero por la misma brusquedad con la que tirabas la cuerda me era imposible caer desvanecida en el suelo.

Entonces entendí todo, habías cumplido tus palabras. Ya era tuya. Había sido vendida por tiempo indefinido.

Ahora tenía un nuevo dueño.

.

.

* * *

 **Sinceras gracias a Cecick C. Iugetsoiru y Arctic-Days por sus reviews al capítulo anterior.**


	5. Jaula

**Disclaimer:** _Nada mío, solo la trama._

 **Advertencia:** _UA, OoC, violencia, lenguaje vulgar, temas fuertes porque el raiting M no está de adorno._

* * *

 **.**

 **.-.-. Little Bird .-.-.**

 **.**

Jaula

.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres… diez azotes fueron los que se marcaron sin piedad alguna en la piel de mi espalda y nalgas. Otro más y habría quedado inconsciente estando aún amarrada de las muñecas por una cuerda que colgaba del techo para mantener mis brazos alzados y así evitar que cayera al suelo. Sentí como la sangre salía de la carne viva y recorría todo mi cuerpo hasta terminar en mis piernas y tobillos.

Mi garganta había quedado dolorida de tanto gritar y mis labios sangraban debido a la fuerza con la que terminé mordiéndolos.

—Ah, qué desperdicio—tu voz serena me hizo abrir lentamente los parpados y toparme con tu decepción plasmada en toda tu cara—. Esta vez te golpeé con tanta fuerza que se ha roto la fusta. Tendré que conseguir algo más duro para la próxima ocasión en la que vuelvas a portarte mal.

Me sonreíste. Odiaba tanto esa curvatura en tus labios pues me provocabas pavor cada vez que lo hacías. Luego, te acercaste y depositaste un casto beso en mi boca, aquel contacto provocó un quejido por mi parte debido al dolor que sentía en esta. Te mostraste complacido cuando escuchaste mi gemido y esta vez te apoderaste sin delicadeza de mis labios ensangrentados.

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos tratando de soportar el dolor y cuando terminaste los volví a abrir para ver cómo te relamías, degustando el metálico sabor con tanto éxtasis.

—Odio tener que castigarte, mi pequeña—dijiste mientras me acariciabas la mejilla. Obviamente mentías, a ti te encantaba agredirme física y emocionalmente—, pero al mismo tiempo me encanta, ¿lo comprendes? Siempre sacas lo más oscuro de mí.

—Por… fa-favor…—susurré débilmente—, ya n-no más…

Ladeaste la cabeza y me observaste con fingida amabilidad.

—Lo hago por tu bien, mi hermosa—yo mantenía mi cabeza baja, no podía seguir viéndote, pero me tomaste de la barbilla y me obligaste a encararte—. Si deseo que mi putita se comporte y no vuelva a intentar escapar, debo castigarla severamente.

— ¡N-no volveré a hacerlo! ¡T-te lo pido, no quiero más!

De repente, tu semblante cambió. Ya no eras el hombre que gustaba fingir ser dulce, ahora endurecías tus facciones para mirarme con repulsión y desprecio. No obstante, tu boca seguía curvándose con crueldad. Sin que me lo esperara recibí una fuerte bofetada y volviste a sujetar violentamente mi barbilla.

—Me das asco—soltaste fríamente—. ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, de sacarte de ese prostíbulo sumido en tanta mierda y asegurarme de que tengas decente techo, comida y agua… me lo pagas queriendo huir? ¡Sí serás una triste y patética zorra!

— ¡L-lo si-siento! —Me disculpé, asustada y avergonzada de mi miedo—, ¡pro-prometo no volver a hacerlo! ¡Me quedaré aquí, no me iré!

Y tan rápido como ensombreciste la mirada momentos atrás, el brillo regresó a tus profundas pupilas oceánicas. Relajaste tu expresión así como tu cuerpo el cual también se había tensado. No podía acostumbrarme a tus repentinos cambios de humor, tampoco podía acostumbrarme a tu tacto, a veces sentía repugnancia cuando me tocabas con ternura, otras veces sentía terror, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que te encantaba escucharme decir que me quedaría contigo.

No importaba cuantas veces tuviera que decirlo, siempre tenías que escuchar lo que querías.

— ¿En verdad que no me abandonarás, Burbuja? —Preguntaste con – _y para mi sorpresa_ — genuina ilusión—, ¿te quedarás conmigo, _para siempre_?

Asentí cautelosamente y muy pendiente de tu reacción. Por un instante creí verte feliz… pero era ridículo, estabas enfermo. Eras incapaz de sentir felicidad o cualquier otra emoción positiva y tú lo sabías.

Estabas consciente de que eras un demente, un completo sádico. No podías ser de otra manera… Gozabas como nunca cada vez que yo trataba de conseguir el aire que me negabas cuando me ahorcabas con fuerza, pues tú gruñías con estrépito mientras te derramabas en mi interior y me soltabas el cuello una vez que terminabas por completo. Te gustaba verme toser al mismo tiempo que acariciabas mi cabello y veías encantado como intentaba regular mi respiración.

De igual manera te reías cada vez que me hacías llorar. Me estabas volviendo loca, me hacías desear los pequeños momentos en los que aparentabas ser alguien decente, cariñoso, pero también quería mantenerme alejada de ti cuando te ponías agresivo.

A veces me dejabas dormir a tu lado y me abrazabas para hundir tu rostro en la curvatura entre mi cuello y hombros. Otras ocasiones me contabas un corto cuento antes de que me encerraras en la habitación que tenías para mí. Asimismo, curabas las heridas que tú mismo me habías causado… pero jamás te disculpabas. Solo me susurrabas palabras amorosas… eras tan hipócrita.

Me confesabas que era tu favorita. Porque estaba claro que antes de mí estuvieron muchas otras pobres desgraciadas que ocuparon un lugar en tus retorcidos juegos y castigos. Decías que yo era distinta porque de todas yo era la más patética. Porque no importaba cuantas veces me azotaras, humillaras o violaras, nunca te aburrías de verme llorar.

Y por esa misma razón me mantenías enjaulada.

Realmente te odiaba.

.

.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a soy yo no tu por haber comentado el capítulo anterior y a Aaly por hacerlo con todos los subidos hasta ahora.**

 _Respondiendo a las preguntas hechas por Aaly:_

 _*Lo que pasa es que actualizo cada día c:  
*Mmm, ¿tú crees que sea Boomer? Puede ser, pero también puede no ser, jeje.  
*Quizás salgan ellas o quizás no. Eventualmente lo leeremos :3  
*Y, las últimas preguntas se irán contestando conforme vaya actualizando. _

_Gracias por leer._


	6. Depravación

**Disclaimer:** _Debido a que es un fanfic, lo único que me pertenece es la trama._

 **Advertencia:** _UA, OoC y raiting M por contenido maduro explicito._

* * *

 **.**

 **.-.-. Little Bird .-.-.**

 **.**

Depravación

.

* * *

Había aprendido a detestar tres cosas en mi vida: Tú, yo… y las mentiras.

—Di que me amas—demandaste sin dejar de penetrarme con rudeza— ¡Dilo!

Ignoré tu pedido. No quería decir cosas que no eran ciertas. No era como tú aunque así lo creyeras y me obligaras a ver las cosas de la misma forma. Por más que me trataras de convencer de que ambos compartíamos tanto, yo tenía muy en cuenta que en realidad éramos tan diferentes. Completamente diferentes. O eso era lo que yo quería creer. ¿A quién le agradaría ser como tú?

Como no escuchabas de mí lo que tanto anhelabas oír me mordiste el hombro con un salvajismo que provocó que gritara sonoramente. Aun así no dejamos de mover nuestras caderas, tú para no dejar de sentir como mi coño te apretaba con insistencia, y yo para evitar que volvieras a morderme. Pero mi obediencia no logró mantenerte contento, volviste a exigirme lo que tanto evitaba decir.

— ¡Perra ingrata!—me insultaste a la vez que gruñiste de placer— ¡Di que me amas como yo te amo a ti, maldita!

¿Amor? ¿Esto era amor?

Tú no me amabas. Ambos lo sabíamos. Aunque quisieras forzarnos era imposible que alguien como tú o como yo sintiera tal cosa.

Así que negué con la cabeza a pesar de saber lo que implicaba. Me jalaste del cabello y me obligaste a besarte. Invadiste con tu lengua mi cavidad y no esperaste a que yo correspondiera, porque a fin de cuentas nunca lo hacía. Luego mordiste mi labio inferior logrando abrirme la herida que aún no acababa de cicatrizar. ¿Acaso me habré acostumbrado al dolor que aquel gesto hizo que lograra excitarme? Me asusté de mí misma de tan solo pensarlo. No podía sentir placer. Nunca lo había sentido en todos mis años de esclava sexual, entonces, ¿qué era lo peculiar ahora?, ¿por qué comenzaba a disfrutar de tus arrebatos violentos?

Entonces empezaste a ir más rápido, profundo y doloroso. Creí que me romperías en cualquier momento y yo gemía de agonía aunque muy dentro de mí comenzaba a disfrutarlo. Me habías corrompido, me habías acostumbrado a recibirte con violencia que poco a poco logré caer en tu mórbida forma de vida. Era mejor que la que tenía cuando pertenecía al otro dueño, al menos procurabas darme agua y alimentarme… Pero estaba enloqueciendo al igual que tú. Me empezaba a gustar tus maltratos porque estos me recordaban que podía ser mucho peor… estaba imponiéndome a tus golpes porque sabía perfectamente que no eran nada comparados a tu sufrimiento.

No he de mentir. A veces me dabas lástima.

— ¡Dilo! —Volviste a exigir mientras enterrabas tus dedos en mis muslos y formabas nuevos moretones en mi traslucida piel— ¡Dilo!

Te vi directamente a los ojos. Estabas tan desesperado. A veces no eras el hombre cruel y despiadado que me obligaba a chupársela mientras me amenazaba con un cuchillo oxidado para desfigurar mi rostro si acaso no te agradaba como lo hacía. A veces eras como ahora; un niño asustado y cobarde que pedía cariño a su propia víctima.

Eres tan estúpido. Yo era tan estúpida.

Comenzabas a darme lástima cuando me pedías afecto genuino. Pero nunca podré darte algo como eso porque no sabía cómo.

—Te detesto—dije en un quejido cuando sentí que estabas a punto de acabar—. Te odio.

Sonreíste. No me extrañó que lo hicieras.

—Mi hermosa—susurraste a la vez que me dabas las últimas estocadas—. Eres perfecta.

Y terminaste, sentí como el calor inundaba mi vientre y me llenabas por completo haciendo que sintiera repulsión. Por suerte para mí yo no podía engendrar otro bebé.

—En verdad te odio—solté con el rostro apagado. Tú me observaste y me besaste en la frente.

—Lo sé—susurraste, complacido—. Pero también me amas… nos amamos tanto como nos odiamos.

—Estás enfermo.

—Como tú—me respondiste con cierto deje de diversión—. Los dos lo estamos. Somos iguales.

Luego tomaste mi mano para besar el dorso sin despegar tu fría mirada de la mía.

—No soy como tú.

— ¿Estás segura? —No contesté. En cambio tú te acercaste y lamiste la comisura de mis labios donde la herida se había abierto. Cerré los ojos para memorizar ese sentimiento de ardor en todo mi cuerpo, no solo en mi boca. La ira crecía en mi interior y entonces comprendí cuanto te aborrecía. Tenías razón, quizás no éramos tan diferentes después de todo.

Quería matarte. Quería torturarte. Quería verte sufrir. Quería humillarte. Quería ser como tú lo eras conmigo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y tú lamiste la lágrima que había rodado por mi mejilla. ¿Qué es lo que me habías hecho? Me había vuelto un monstruo de pensamientos tan negativos, tan rencorosos, pues, ¿a quién quería engañar?, era cierto que me estaba convirtiendo en ti pero prefería mentirme al decir que no era así.

Y yo que despreciaba las mentiras…

.

.

* * *

 **Especiales agradecimientos a Arctic-Days, Aaly, Cecick C. Iugetsoiru, Itzy y River porque me dieron un poco de su tiempo al haber leído y comentado el capítulo anterior.**


	7. Presente

**Disclaimer:** _Como todo fanfic, uso al personaje para involucrarlo en mórbidas tramas que son mías._

 **Advertencia:** _UA, OoC y contenido maduro. No está clasificado como M porque sí._

* * *

 **.**

 **.-.-. Little Bird .-.-.**

 **.**

Presente

.

* * *

Nunca me han agradado las sorpresas, pero hoy es un día especial. O eso era lo que habías dicho, te veías tan entusiasmado que no parabas de repetir que hoy, justamente hoy, era motivo de celebración. Así que me ordenaste permanecer en tu habitación porque tenías preparado un regalo para mí y estabas tan seguro que este me agradaría.

Nunca me han gustado tus sorpresas, pero me prometiste que hoy sería diferente. De igual forma no podría rechazar lo que me dieras, te enojarías conmigo si acaso me rehusaba a apreciar tus detalles. Las quemaduras en mis muslos de aquella vez no habían sanado por completo, por lo que cuidaba de no hacerte enfadar aunque muchas veces era difícil no hacerlo. Tus cambios de humor tan repentinos me consternaban demasiado y me hacían cometer estupideces, la última de ellas había provocado un arranque de ira de tu parte… y me tiraste la olla de agua hirviendo sin pensártelo dos veces.

Había comprendido cuanto odiabas que te hicieran preguntas… más que nada era el mero hecho de haberte cuestionado el motivo de la cicatriz que recorría gran parte de tu abdomen. Jamás hubiera preguntado, en verdad que no debí abrir la boca en ese momento pero pudo más la carga de una curiosidad que me costó mis piernas ahora vendadas.

 _¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?_

Esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para que te pusieras tenso. Me fulminaste con la mirada, como si quisieras matarme, como si _realmente_ quisieras matarme… muchas veces habías estado a punto de hacerlo, no obstante, en ese momento una ira asesina invadió tu cara y por primera vez desde que te conocí supe que mi vida estaba en peligro. Ni el miedo por las torturas anteriores se asemejaba al miedo que tuve en ese instante cuando te levantaste del tinaco y me empujaste logrando que cayera al suelo aún con la esponja en mis manos. Luego, agarraste el recipiente de agua caliente que utilizaba para nivelar la temperatura del agua que usabas para bañarte y sin chistar lo lanzaste a mi dirección, alcanzando a quemar mis piernas.

Grité a todo pulmón y tú me observaste con aburrimiento. Me retorcí en el suelo y traté inútilmente de aminorar la horrenda sensación. No pasó mucho para que me cargaras en brazos y me llevaras tranquilamente a tu alcoba, después de eso me depositaste en la cama y rápidamente atendiste las zonas afectadas. Pero tu expresión no cambió. Eras tan gélido y no te inmutaste en nada. Tus ojos ya no portaban la rabia que tanto pavor me había inducido pues estos se volvieron vacíos, ausentes.

El resto de la noche no me dirigiste la palabra. Algo muy extraño en ti ya que siempre solías hablarme cariñosamente cuando me herías intencionalmente. Aprendí de mi estupidez y no he vuelto a preguntarte nada. Por eso no tenía idea de la sorpresa que me tenías preparada, mucho menos me atreví a preguntar el motivo de la celebración.

Hubiera seguido perdida en mis pensamientos de no ser por el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Al dirigir mi vista a su dirección me extrañé, pero no por el hecho de que habías entrado muy animado, demasiado para mi gusto, sino por ver quién estaba detrás de ti.

Tiraste de las cadenas sin delicadeza logrando que la chica se posicionara frente a ti y cayera a mis pies debido a que sus muñecas estaban capturadas por grilletes. La miré asombrada y luego hice lo mismo contigo.

—Un obsequio—pronunciaste encogiéndote de hombros—. A que es hermosa, ¿verdad?

Tragué con nerviosismo. No me atrevía a formular una pregunta pero eran tantas mis dudas que no tuve opción más que pedir explicaciones.

— ¿Quién… quién es ella?

—Mi nueva mujerzuela—respondiste sin reparos.

Mi confusión se hizo más evidente. No estaba entendiendo nada. Miré a la mujer que mantenía su rostro escondido, lo único que podía apreciar de ella era su corta cabellera azabache y algunos que otros rasguños esparcidos por toda su piel desnuda.

¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando?, ¿acaso todo esto era una forma de decir que yo ya no te servía y me reemplazarías con otra pobre víctima?, ¿te desharías de mí?, ¿me dejarías libre? No sabía muy bien qué hacías con las chicas después de que te fastidiaras de estas, pero tenía en cuenta que jamás me dejarías volar lejos de tu jaula. Pensar en mi libertad era una mera e imposible fantasía. No dudé en mostrarte insegura y te observé con cautela. Tú comprendiste el silencio que llenó la alcoba pues comenzaste a reír.

—Oh, tranquila, pajarito mío—te acercaste a mí y sujetaste mi barbilla para besarme—. Aún no me he cansado de ti.

No tenía idea si aquello era bueno o malo. Pero de repente temí por la nueva chica que seguía encogida en su lugar.

—Ella solo es un nuevo juguete. Para que no te sientas tan sola cuando no estoy—mordiste levemente mi lóbulo para después lamerlo, con cierto deje de lujuria—. Me preocupo por ti, mi hermosa. Quiero que te sientas… querida.

Cerré mis ojos, concentrándome en no llorar. No deseaba derramar lágrimas por mí aunque no pude evitar sentir mis párpados húmedos.

Pero no lloraba, no lloraba por mí… Yo… en verdad no lloraba por mí.

Lloraba por ella.

.

.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias a Cecick C. Iugetsoiru, River y soy yo no tu por haber comentado el capítulo anterior. Igualmente gracias a charmandito por el favorito y follow.**


	8. Incertidumbre

**Disclaimer:** _Trama mía, personajes no._

 **Advertencia:** _UA, OoC, violencia y temática madura._

* * *

 **.**

 **.-.-. Little Bird .-.-.**

 **.**

Incertidumbre

.

* * *

Aquella chica era algo… demasiado hostil.

Los primeros días no quiso comer ni beber, mucho menos quería obedecer las órdenes que se le daban. Mantenía un espíritu rebelde, algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado de alguien que estuviera en su condición. Éramos esclavas pero ella parecía aferrarse a la idea de que seguía siendo una mujer libre. Más allá de admirar su carácter y determinación, sentía cierta pena por ella. Enseguida supe lo nueva que era en este mundo bajo, ruin y perverso. No parecía haber crecido en un ambiente pobre y tampoco conocía la clase de hombres que yo conocía.

A pesar de llevarme un par de años, yo sabía que nunca en su vida había experimentado tratos deplorables y aunque lo negara constantemente, se veía claramente que tenía mucho miedo. Sentí lástima, una que jamás creí que volvería a sentir por alguien desde que Robín me dejó. Y ahora esa chica estaba aquí, sufriendo el infierno conmigo.

—Come o él se enfadará—le dije mientras observaba como ella se le quedaba viendo al plato de comida que tenía en frente—. Sí no pruebas bocado será peor.

—Cállate—soltó demandante—. Prefiero morir a tener que estar en este lugar.

La vi durante unos segundos, luego decidí ignorarla y llevé una cucharada de sopa a mi boca. No era mi problema. Me había cansado de ser amable, quería que sintiera mi apoyo pero su actitud no ayudaba en nada.

—En verdad, intenta comer algo—volví a insistir después de un rato. Por alguna razón no podía dejarla así, quería protegerla del monstruo, quería que nuestro infierno no fuera tan espantoso... Quería una amiga—. Él no dejará que mueras, hará todo lo posible para evitarlo con tal de que sigas sufriendo por desobedecerlo. Pero sí haces lo que te dice no habrá problema.

Ella me miró incrédula, con el ceño fruncido. No me dolió ni ofendió su reacción, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de desdén. No la culpaba, era normal que desconfiara en mí… que desconfiara en todos.

— ¿Tanto miedo le tienes? —Me preguntó queriendo no mostrarse interesada.

—No—contesté con la verdad—, pero tengo miedo por ti.

—No quiero tu lástima—dijo claramente ofendida. Esa mujer era demasiado temperamental, aún seguía sin comprender como es que ese monstruo la había escogido… creí que le gustaban las débiles e ingenuas para doblegarlas a su antojo pero comprendí que le daba absolutamente igual como fueran sus mujeres. Y esta chica era todo lo contrario a mí, en todos los aspectos.

Aprecié el inicio de su pecho, tenía cortadas profundas que cicatrizaban con lentitud y una que otra herida recién cosida. Cuando ella se percató que estaba estudiando sus nudillos, rápidamente los ocultó con vergüenza.

—Él te hizo eso.

—… No—e inútilmente trató de cubrirse.

—No es pregunta—dije con firmeza y comprensión—.Te estuvo maltratando hasta tarde… escuché tus gritos. ¿Te cortó en otros lugares?

—Y sí lo hizo a ti qué te importa. Deberías preocuparte por ti misma.

—Yo no importo.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede?! Eres menor que yo y, ¿no te importa lo que ese bastardo haga contigo?...

—No me puede hacer más daño—interrumpí sin rastro de emociones—. Nada lo puede hacer ya.

Entonces, con esa mirada tan encantadora y aún con brillo, me miró y suavizó su ceño. Era un gran avance… ya no juntaba las cejas y era hermosa cuando relajaba sus facciones.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que te han hecho?—Preguntó en un susurro y ladeó su cabeza. Quizás le había dado pena mi falta de emociones. Luego vi como dudaba ante la situación, no sabía cómo consolarme o qué decir. Sonreí levemente y me sorprendí internamente de que aún pudiera curvar mis labios de esa manera.

—Nada de eso importa—contesté—. Pero no estamos solas. Ahora nos tenemos la una a la otra. Sí queremos afrontar esta vida tenemos que apoyarnos mutuamente.

Sujeté con delicadeza sus manos. Estaba temblando… o tal vez era yo quien lo hacía y te lo había transmitido. Pero sí de algo estaba segura, es que ambas apretamos el agarre con determinación. No tenía sentido ser enemigas… no cuando teníamos uno en común.

—Burbuja—me llamó y yo me lamenté de no saber su nombre. No porque no quisiera saberlo sino porque ella… ella no lo recordaba—, ¿qué pasará con nosotras?

Su evidente temor me tomó desprevenida. Jamás me había hecho esa pregunta pues sabía lo que me esperaba a mí _–sufrimiento, nada más–_.

No quería asustarla. Sin embargo, su pregunta la tomé más en serio de lo que hubiera imaginado.

 _¿Qué pasaría?_

Lo único seguro era la muerte. Pero no sabía lo cercano o lejano que sería para mí o para mi nueva compañera... Y ahora no dejaría de atormentarme con la duda.

 _¿Qué pasaría con ella?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Enormes y sinceras GRACIAS a** **Cecick C. Iugetsoiru , soy yo no tu, Ruka Jimotoraku **_(gracias también por la alerta y el favorito)_ **,** **River , Arctic-Days y Aaly. Les aseguro que sus palabras son bien recibidas y apreciadas.**

 _Respondiendo a unas preguntas (o afirmando las sospechas):_

 _*Burbuja es estéril. Se volvió estéril. Culpa de su primer y único embarazo. Culpa de que su cuerpo era el de solo una niña (13-14 años).  
*No visten nada de ropa. A sujeto M (mote aportado por River) le gusta que las heridas sean visibles en todo momento._

 _Gracias por leer._


	9. Pasado

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no son míos, la trama sí._

 **Advertencia:** _M de Madurez por temática fuerte. OoC y UA._

* * *

 **.**

 **.-.-. Little Bird .-.-.**

 **.**

Pasado

.

* * *

Los ojos verdes de Sedusa se mostraron una vez que despertó. No se sorprendió al verse encadenada a un pilar que había en nuestra habitación. Al parecer se esperaba encontrarse así, tan expuesta e incapaz de moverse con libertad. Estaba aturdida, tanto ella como yo. Luego se topó con mi presencia, pero encontrarme en la misma alcoba donde me había dejado unas horas atrás sí fue motivo de asombro.

La entendía. Sinceramente yo tampoco me esperaba que ese hombre no buscara entretenerse conmigo una vez que acabara con Sedusa. Al contrario de otras veces me ignoró y encadenó a la pobre mujer que estaba inconsciente y magullada, y sin más se marchó. Lo noté furioso, algo había hecho mi compañera para que él actuara así, algo muy grave.

—… ¿Sedusa? —Me acerqué y la llamé para asegurarme de que estaba completamente consciente.

—No me llames así— contestó cortante y con una voz muy débil—. Con un carajo, no me digas así.

Paré en seco. Había quedado a una distancia aceptable. No le gustaba que me acercara tanto. Le habían causado un trauma tan grande que ahora repudiaba el contacto.

—… Él te lo puso, ¿verdad? —Dije, dubitativa—, te llamó Sedusa.

—Pero ese no es mi nombre—dijo escupiendo las palabras como si de veneno se tratara.

—Pero es mejor a no tener ninguno. ¿Tanto te desagrada? —Luego me miró entre seria y fastidiada. Aquel gesto me había contestado la pregunta y no se me ocurrió más que hacer otra—, ¿por qué?

— ¿Tú realmente te llamas Burbuja o simplemente así te decían los cerdos que te violaban desde que tienes consciencia? —Estaba malhumorada. Siempre lo estaba cuando pasaba tiempo a solas con el hombre que nos tenía cautivas. Pero no me ofendí, no me afectaban sus comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes. Me había acostumbrado a ellos—, pues imagina que te nombran en honor a una puta. El muy bastardo me puso ese asqueroso nombre porque dice que le recuerdo a una prostituta que conoció hace tiempo…

Calló y desvió su mirada de la mía y se concentró en mirar a un punto indefinido. Después de un breve silencio decidió continuar hablando.

—"Una mirada felina que cree saberlo todo; ojos verdes como el jade. Del mismo modo posees una cabellera azabache que logra resaltar tu rostro. Pero no es abundante. Es una lástima, me habría gustado arrancarte cada hermoso y largo mechón hasta dejarte calva, como lo hice con ella"… Maldito demente—después de citar aquellas palabras se removió incómoda—. El imbécil dijo que era como ella, cómo si me conociera. "Crees tenerme bajo tu control pero una mujerzuela como tú no podría"… luego sonrió engreídamente, como siempre hace. Cuánto le detesto.

— ¿Por eso te golpeó en la cara? —Pregunté. Después de todo era muy extraño que nos dejara marcas tan notorias en el rostro.

— ¿Esto? —hizo énfasis a su ojo morado para negar con la cabeza—... No. No me golpeó porque lo quise embriagar para aprovecharme de su descuido e intentar escapar.

— ¿Entonces?

—Por preguntar... Algo que no debí hacer.

Me asusté. Mis advertencias, después de todo, fueron inútiles.

— ¡Te dije que no preguntaras por su cicatriz!

—No pregunté por ella, idiota—a pesar de estar irritada, su hilo de voz le impedía mostrarse de tal modo—. ¿Sabes? Él habla cuando duerme. Dice cosas… inquietantes.

La observé sin comprender.

—Después de lograr que se durmiera no sabía qué hacer. Quería matarlo, pero no tenía con qué. De hacerlo con mis propias manos se habría despertado antes de que siquiera le hiciera gran daño—seguía sin verme, su vista estaba perdida en la nada, recordando el momento exacto que pasó con aquel hombre. Segundos después sonrió sardónicamente—. Lo hubieras escuchado, Burbuja. No dejaba de repetir el nombre de ella…

— ¿Ella? —Cuestioné, realmente intrigada— ¿Quién?

—"Bombón… Bombón" —Sedusa no quitó su sonrisa forzada. Se notaba que le dolía el cuerpo pues hacía muecas con cada esfuerzo, pero no dejaba de sonreír como si hubiera hecho una gran descubrimiento—. Una y otra vez, Burbuja. Una y otra vez repetía ese nombre: Bombón. Pero quien quiera que haya sido esa mujerzuela logró hacer algo que tú y yo jamás podríamos. El bastardo está tan atormentado. Su voz sonaba tan desesperada… con miedo, me atrevo a decir.

Ladeé mi cabeza, confundida.

— ¿Quién habrá sido esa mujer? —De repente me encontraba interesada en saber más al respecto. Sedusa bufó con burla debido a mi inocencia.

—Una ramera más de su larga lista, ¿qué más?—contestó mi compañera—, no hay otro tipo de mujer con las que ese desgraciado esté. Tú sabes que gusta torturarlas más que otra cosa.

—Le gusta violarlas—solté fríamente.

—No a mí—me asombré de saber aquello. Ahora comprendía como es que ella podía ser tan desafiante. Jamás había experimentado tan degradante sentimiento—. Prefiere golpearme a cogerme. Y me alegro por eso.

—Le preguntaste quien era la chica, ¿no?—Asintió y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Casi me mata. Pero el muy cobarde no lo hizo.

—No te mató porque no quiere darte ese gusto—se encogió de hombros. Restándole importancia… siempre se hacía la fuerte.

—Como sea. Lo último que me gritó antes de dejarme inconsciente fue que no volviera a mencionar ese nombre. Pero da igual, él lo sigue haciendo en sus pesadillas—y rio, triunfal—. Ojalá se vaya al infierno con tal carga. Que nunca olvide a esa chica y que el día de su muerte recuerde a la perfección el rostro de quien lo angustia tanto.

Éramos tan distintas. Ella estaba orgullosa por haber descubierto el punto débil de nuestro amo, pero yo no estaba segura.

Porque era muy sabido que entre más se sabía… más peligroso sería.

.

.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a River y a Aaly por sus reviews. **

_*A Roark jr. (visión que tiene Aaly del amo) le gusta contar con lo necesario para mantener a sus pajaritos._


	10. Purificación

**Disclaimer:** _Trama mía, personajes prestados._

 **Advertencia:** _UA, OoC, temas serios._

* * *

 **.**

 **.-.-. Little Bird .-.-.**

.

Purificación

.

* * *

El dolor _debía_ ser sumamente insoportable. El dolor _debía_ ser lo único certero en mi mente. El dolor _debía_ ser horrible, tan irreal como real, _debía_ ser dolor y solo dolor… Pero _no lo era,_ patéticamente no lo era. El verbo seguía siendo "debía" en lugar de "era" y ahí radicaba todo el problema. Ya no podía agonizar, sufrir, llorar, maldecir, suplicar o lamentarme como antes porque de animal _–_ _una pequeña ave azulada_ _–_ pasé a objeto _–una gastada muñeca de trapo–_. Desde hacía tiempo me había convertido en un juguete, mi inútil optimismo era quien se encargaba de idealizarme a mí misma como un herrerillo, un ser vivo libre y hermoso. Poco a poco, al ver como los hilos se deshilachaban y dejaban escapar el relleno, me daba cuenta que no sería de otra manera, pues solamente era una muñeca esperando a quedar rota, descocida e inservible para ser tirada a los desperdicios.

Pero él seguía llamándome pajarillo. Tú seguías viéndome como tal. ¿Todavía no te aburrías de arrancar las plumas de mis alas?, ¿acaso no lograbas darte cuenta que no eran plumas las que tirabas sino trozos y trozos de sucio algodón?, ¿de verdad seguías mirándome con la misma belleza que antes o te habías acostumbrado a mentirnos a mí y sobre todo a ti?

A veces veía como tu rostro se volvía sombrío cuando ya no lograbas llegar a tu punto y demostrármelo con tu blanca semilla dentro de mis entrañas o bien, esparcida ya sea en mi cara, torso, espalda, trasero, vagina o senos. No obtenías tu orgasmo como antes. Aquello te frustraba y me culpabas de tu impotencia.

Que ya no te ponía, ya no te excitaba en lo más mínimo. Pero eso no hubiera significado la gran cosa si no hubieras mencionado tu disgusto y entre dientes me confesaras algo que nunca creí escuchar de ti.

—Ya no me sirves—expresaste aquella vez, en un susurro molesto que pude escuchar claramente—. No eres ella.

Ella.

Por supuesto. No era ella.

Y antes de que pudiera recobrar la postura y analizar mis palabras, mis labios ya se encontraban pronunciando un nombre.

—Bombón—dije inconscientemente. Entonces tu rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de odio, pero para mi sorpresa no me golpeaste al instante.

—Te lo dijo esa golfa—afirmaste refiriéndote a Sedusa. Yo no contesté, temí que te descargaras con ella siendo que aún no se recuperaba de la última golpiza que le diste en sus costillas.

—… ¿Qué… qué sucedió con Bombón? —Me atreví a preguntar. Supe lo que me esperaba, pero como había dicho antes, el dolor ya no era dolor.

Entonces me ahorcaste con furia y me estampaste después contra la fría pared. El golpe me dejó aturdida pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar me encontré en el suelo sintiendo como me pateabas con coraje e ímpetu. Cada pisotón era con resentimiento, pero no me dolía. Extrañamente no me dolía.

Te vi directamente a los ojos sin intentar cubrir mi rostro de tus puños y distinguí un débil brillo. Era una pequeña lágrima que se asomaba por tu mirada opaca. Jamás te había visto de tal modo, nunca lloraste en frente de mí… hasta ahora, que tus golpes fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar en leves roces.

No pudiste contener tus sollozos de impotencia y yo no demostré asombro. El recuerdo de aquella misteriosa mujer carcomió tu consciencia y mostró ante mí la débil e insegura imagen de un hombre que trataba de ahogar su sufrimiento en los brazos de otra mujer, otra que tus ojos y tu cuerpo intentaban desesperadamente convertirla en tu preciada Bombón.

—Perdóname—decías en voz baja mientras enterrabas tu rostro en mi pecho—, perdóname.

Una y otra vez lo repetías pero yo sabía que las disculpas no eran para mí, tus palabras eran dirigidas a quien quizás fue la única mujer que verdaderamente lograste amar. Porque incluso la más terrible bestia podía ceder ante el amor de una inolvidable amante. Bombón era y había sido tu punto frágil.

Tu firme cuerpo tembló ante un miedo que no comprendí. Te aferraste a mi magullado cuerpo y me abrazaste para sentirte protegido. Besaste mi frente y enterraste tu nariz en mi cuello para aspirar mis cabellos. Jamás te habías derrumbado de esta manera y para intentar consolarte te rodeé con mis brazos.

Esa noche lloraste hasta quedar dormido mientras acariciaba tu cara que aún en sueños seguía mostrando tormento. Esa noche balbuceaste cosas inentendibles, cosas que solo tú y el fantasma de esa chica sabían.

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Bombón? ¿Qué hiciste para que la culpa atormentara al hombre que se aferraba ahora a mí y trataba de desquitar su pasado en nosotras, simples prostitutas? Y es que, aquí el verdadero pajarillo era ella… y nosotras, cada una de nosotras apenas y aspirábamos a ser muñecas. Por eso nos odiabas, porque no lográbamos reemplazar al ave que logró dejar la jaula atrás.

Y desde entonces, desde esa noche, intenté convertirme en el ave que querías que fuera. Porque si Bombón lo había logrado y te había abandonado, significaba que había esperanza para que yo te hiciera lo mismo.

Me convertiría en tu pequeño pajarito azul… solo para volar, volar lejos de ti.

.

.

* * *

 **Infinitas gracias a Aaly, yuki-chan22, Luthien Tinuviel 27, River y Cecick C. Iugetsoiru por haber leído y comentado el capítulo anterior.**


	11. Nido

**Disclaimer:** _Nada mío solo trama._

 **Advertencia:** _Menciones a escenas violentas, lenguaje sexualmente vulgar, UA y OoC._

* * *

 **.**

 **.-.-. Little Bird .-.-.**

 **.**

Nido

.

* * *

— ¿Cuántas veces te ha cogido por detrás?

Su pregunta rompió el silencio que se había formado en la habitación. Parecía desinteresada, como si hubiera formulado tal cuestionamiento no porque realmente quería saber la cantidad de veces que yo había sido montada cual animal, sino porque estaba aburrida y creía que su duda era tan banal como cualquier otra.

—Nueve—respondí finalmente.

—Y, ¿cuántas veces lo ha hecho y no has llorado del dolor por sentir como tu culo está siendo desgarrado?

La miré inexpresiva. Ella no me estaba observando, parecía que la pared era más interesante para ver mientras hablaba conmigo.

—…

— ¿Y bien?

—Nueve.

Por primera vez desde que llegó al cuarto me miró y arqueó una ceja, incrédula. Luego sonrió socarronamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya que estás loca—me dijo burlonamente—. ¿Y ahora?, ¿estás esperando ansiosamente para una décima?, ¿o por qué estás viendo a la puerta como si desearas que esa escoria cruzara por ella y te follara el coño o el ano al instante?

—Raras veces me toma al instante—contesté tranquilamente—. Antes acaricia mis senos y los estruja con deseo. De igual forma le gusta masturbarme para penetrarme con mayor facilidad. Luego me lo hace por detrás hasta que finalmente eyacula.

Sedusa me miró con desagrado.

—Sí, claro. Luego me dirás que te recuestas en su regazo y te da pequeños besos hasta que ambos se quedan plenamente dormidos—dijo con notorio sarcasmo.

—Prefiero quedarme despierta para ver como duerme. Le gusta que le cante cuando acabamos y deja que lo abrace al mismo tiempo.

—Me lo cuentas como si esa basura te hiciera el amor y no te violara como verdaderamente es.

—Me hace el amor—afirmé—. Me ama como un hombre a una mujer.

La chica soltó una enorme carcajada que retumbó por cada esquina de la alcoba.

— ¿¡No me digas que te has enamorado de él?! Burbuja, esa bazofia no sabe lo que es amor. No sé qué mierda ha pasado pero has actuado muy extraño últimamente. Lo mismo con ese patético intento de hombre. Dime, ¿qué hiciste para que él cambiara tan de repente?

—Amarlo—contesté con simpleza mientras le sonreía.

Sedusa me fulminó con la mirada y no me dirigió más la palabra. No la culpaba, después de todo la estaba traicionando. Porque sí, parecía que yo le daba la espalda a esa pobre mujer al querer al sujeto que nos tenía cautivas, pero la verdad era que yo lo hacía para salvarnos. Sin embargo, ella no lo entendería, no podía contarle que fingía quererlo para aprovecharme de eso. Además, no podía decírselo porque a pesar que antes había dicho que nos tendríamos la una a la otra, no quería involucrarla.

Y es que él la detestaba...

Tú no confiabas en Sedusa.

Me decías que nunca te habían gustado las mujeres de ojos verdes y cabello azabache, o mejor dicho, cualquier persona sea hombre o mujer que cumplieran con tales características porque te recordaban a alguien que odiabas. Poco a poco comenzabas a confiar en mí y me contabas más de ti. Desde que te quebraste al recordar a la chica que seguía siendo misteriosa para mí, volviste a quererme como tu acompañante, como tu amante.

Y esa vez supe porque agredías a mi compañera…

—La zorra me recuerda a ese desgraciado—recuerdo que contaste mientras bebías tranquilamente alcohol de un vaso y me tenías sentada sobre tus piernas—; un bastardo de ojos verdes y cabello azabache que nunca debió quitarme lo que me pertenecía.

Quise preguntar a qué te referías pero no hizo falta porque seguiste hablando.

—El hijo de puta se atrevió a intentar quitármela, apartarla de mi lado—a la misteriosa mujer, pensé—pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo le rompí el cráneo con la misma pala que él había usado para desenterrar el cadáver de esa tumba.

¿Un cuerpo? Estaba confundida, pero dejé que me siguieras contando esa pequeña parte de tu pasado que al parecer guardabas como un secreto.

—Cayó enseguida al hoyo. Muerto, obviamente—continuaste _—_ , pero antes de ver su asqueroso cuerpo junto a aquel hermoso cadáver lo saqué y corté en partes. Luego le di la putrefacta carne al perro, o sea, a la mujerzuela de turno. La obligué a devorar cada dedo, cada tendón y la perra vomitó al instante—y sonreíste con gracia—. Oh mi pequeña Burbuja, no sabes cuánto me reí cuando vi como devolvía todo. En ese momento pensé que aún después de muerto ese desgraciado era rechazado, "ni la puta más barata soporta tu carne" dije a los restos esparcidos por los suelos como si él estuviera vivo y me escuchara, aunque supe que fue inútil, la prostituta no había devuelto todo como parecía, no distinguí las orejas entre los desperdicios.

Te detuviste en seco, reflexionando la espantosa escena que me contaste. Yo disimulé mi asombro, debía aparentar comprensión. Debía actuar como tú cómplice.

—Me aburrí de aquella ramera y por ensuciar mi piso la quemé viva. Después de eso nadie ha sido capaz de complacerme—me observaste y tu temible mirada se suavizó en el acto _—_ , hasta que te conocí. Supe que tú serías perfecta para mí. Por eso, mi pequeña, debes obedecerme en todo.

Asentí y te besé dulcemente, pero no evité pensar en las anteriores víctimas asesinadas con las mismas manos que recorrían lascivamente mis caderas.

Me estaba arriesgando. Lo sabía muy bien. Pero deseaba desesperadamente que, al menos Sedusa, pudiera escapar de esta jaula para que regresara al nido el cual nunca debió dejar.

.

.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales a yuki-chan22, River y Cecick C. Iugetsoiru por plasmar el interés a esta historia en sus reviews.**


	12. Permanencia

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no son míos, solo la trama._

 **Advertencia:** _UA, OoC, lenguaje vulgar, contenido maduro._

* * *

 **.**

 **.-.-. Little Bird .-.-.**

 **.**

Permanencia

.

* * *

Me acostumbré al tipo de vida que me ofrecías. Incluso, ya no me afectaban tus pequeños "cuentos" antes de ir a dormir, pues cada noche me relatabas una historia que parecía sacada de un libro de terror. Ambos sabíamos que eran tus turbias memorias las cuales no te molestabas en censurar, y yo, como la niña obediente y atenta que era, me concentraba en escucharlas.

El protagonista de tus cuentos sombríos eras tú y en cada relato te salías con la tuya. La verdad es que me confesabas todos tus crímenes, tus pecados. Me decías al detalle como habías torturado a tus acompañantes y enemigos, todo con tal de estar con tu amada Bombón… todo con tal de retenerla como ahora haces conmigo.

Pero seguías sin decirme mucho al respecto, seguía sin saber que era ella para ti y después de finalizar tu macabra historia te disponías a saciar tu lujuria con mi cuerpo. Después me mandabas a mi habitación para que mi compañera me mirara con odio. Me dolía su desplante, creí que iba a poder soportarlo pero me había engañado al decir que todo estaría bien si ella se distanciaba de mí.

—Sedusa—la llamé ese día, con dolorosa súplica—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Me ignoró. Era de esperarse. Pero necesitaba que me escuchara, después de todo le convenía. Por fin había averiguado la forma en la que ella podría regresar a su hogar.

—No importa sí no me respondes pero necesito que me escuches.

Aunque me había dado la espalda mientras estaba acostada en su cama, me dispuse a ir directo al grano.

—Sé cómo puedes irte de aquí sin ser descubierta.

Otro silencio.

Y cuando creí que iba a hablarle a un objeto inanimado, la chica soltó un bufido.

—No me estés jodiendo—decretó.

—No lo hago. Sé cómo puedes volver a casa—se incorporó violentamente. Casi quería asesinarme con la mirada pero luego volvió a darme la espalda.

—No tengo hogar, no tengo lugar al cual regresar. Ahora, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, ¿quieres?

— ¿Por qué me mientes? —Pregunté con toda la paciencia necesaria para evitar sus desplantes—, ya sé que sí recuerdas todo. Fingiste haber perdido la memoria pero lo hiciste para que no te preguntara sobre tu procedencia y no te juzgara, ¿verdad?

Sedusa me miró por sobre su hombro. A estas alturas parecía que era imposible tanto para ella como para mí ignorar la compañía de la otra. Por más que tratara de alimentar su orgullo, la morena terminaba cooperando –aunque de mala gana– con la comunicación entre nosotras. Y gracias a esto es que no se detuvo a susurrar entre dientes un "cállate, no sabes nada".

—Él me lo contó todo.

—No me sorprende—escupió la chica, venenosamente—. Después de todo te has convertido en su perra, una muy fiel para variar. ¿¡Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si has preferido la verga de ese sujeto antes que a mí?!

Entendía su frustración. Me sentía como una estúpida al tratar de convencerla de que solo quería ayudarla. Merecía su desprecio, me lo había ganado.

—Sedusa yo no quería…

— ¡Maldita seas! —Gritó interrumpiéndome—, si tanto te dijo el muy bastardo, ¿¡por qué no me llamas por mi verdadero nombre?!

—Solo me dijo que no te compró como prostituta. Sedu…—me detuve en seco, no quería seguir haciéndola enfadar así que cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme. Cuando los abrí, aprecié la imagen de la joven que ahora me veía con recelo—, tú… tú nunca fuiste una prostituta, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—No, no lo fui.

— ¿Nunca has estado con un hombre? —No dijo nada pero decidí insistir—. Eres…

—Virgen—completó—. ¿Y qué si lo soy? Es verdad, él no me trajo como mujerzuela.

—Te secuestró.

—No le diría así—dijo seria para luego desviar su mirada, muy avergonzada—. Me engañó. Y como estúpida le creí. Confié ciegamente, como toda una novata para terminar siendo un saco para golpear.

Reflexioné sus palabras. Nunca le diría la razón por la que era golpeada. No me atreví a decirle que tenía un gran parecido al hombre que nuestro amo asesinó sin remordimientos. Tampoco le diría que ese mismo hombre había sido el mejor amigo de él…

—Huiste de casa.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por imbécil. Por rebelde. Mi padre, él…—paró de repente y la mirada de desesperación que sus ojos mostraban se suavizó para enseñar una de melancolía—, él debe estar preocupado—fijó su vista a un punto indefinido, como si recordara o tratara de imaginar al hombre que la debía estar buscando.

—Puedo ayudarte a regresar con tu padre. Solo tienes que confiar en mí. Sé que te pido lo imposible, pero por favor, en verdad quiero ayudarte.

Se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en todo lo que le decía.

—No es como que tenga otra opción—contestó finalmente. Jamás me había sentido satisfecha, era lo que había querido escuchar.

—Tienes que irte pronto. Si es posible esta noche.

— ¡¿Esta noche?! —La callé tapándole la boca y la miré alarmada. Las paredes podían oír y ella asintió una vez comprendió lo delicado del asunto.

—No podemos esperar, no después de…—y callé. No quería asustarla, pero era tarde, ella me miraba con duda.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Cuestionó fríamente—, ¿acaso me hará daño?, ¿va a violarme al fin?, ¿a cortarme alguna extremidad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo. La cuestión aquí es que tienes que marcharte.

—Dímelo, Burbuja—suspiré, derrotada.

—Quiere…—mí garganta se secó, no podía, no me atrevía. Ella en cambio seguía esperando mi explicación—quiere desvirgarte pero no de la forma que te imaginas. Y yo no quiero verlo. Por eso es que debes escucharme.

— ¿Acaso hay algo peor que su asqueroso pene entrando en mí? —Soltó irónicamente.

—Quiere empalarte*—así, sin más, sin delicadeza y con crudeza. Los ojos de mi compañera se abrieron horrorizados—. Ese hombre no bromeó cuando me lo dijo.

La abracé al verla tan frágil y asustada. Ella correspondió al gesto sin chistar y dejé que llorara en mi hombro. Estaba temblando, ¿o era yo la que tiritaba de miedo? No lo sabría con exactitud, de lo único que era consciente es que tenía que ayudarla, tranquilizarla para comenzar con la huida. Pasaron unos minutos, esperé que se calmara y finalmente me vio a la cara. Se le veía insegura pero agarró aire para recuperar sus fuerzas.

— Déjame salvarte, Sedusa—me miró, aún con sus ojos un poco rojos—. Ah, es verdad, Sedusa es nombre de prostituta—rectifiqué y le sonreí para animarla, ella me sonrió de vuelta—. Olvidemos ese nombre entonces, desde ahora podrás volver a ser tú…

—Podré volver a ser Bellota—dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Bellota—repetí su verdadero nombre, atesorando el sonido que producía este en mis labios—; esta noche vuelves a casa. A dónde siempre has pertenecido.

.

.

* * *

 ***De empalar/empalamiento:** _Cuando se atraviesa a alguien con un palo, introduciendo lo dicho comúnmente por el ano, en este caso sería en la vagina. De tan solo imaginar tal procedimiento me dieron escalofríos, este método lo tomé de Vlad Tepes (sí, el famoso vampiro) y porque una vez leí en una novela inspirada en él (no, no era Drácula) que castigaba a las mujeres que cometían adulterio de esa forma._

 **Sinceros agradecimientos a** **soy yo no tu , Ruka Jimotoraku, River, kxjmz y Aaly por sus comentarios los cuales son muy estimados. **

_Estamos a tres capítulos para que esta historia termine, procuraré que la universidad no me chupe el alma. En fin, gracias a todos por leerme, de corazón._

 _Por cierto chicos, sigo siendo Lady of the Death. Pueden seguir llamándome Lady, es solo que quería dar variantes a mi seudónimo, porque sí, éste sigue significando lo mismo solo que cambió de inglés a latín._

 _Bueno, me retiro por ahora._

 **~Domina Mortem.**


End file.
